


[銀土] 跟著白兔跳樹洞可不見得都能全身而退（H）

by anpathio



Series: 黑子 [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: GH-ONLY, M/M, NSFW
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 應該是10年的銀土吧的活動用文。暱稱為「白兔篇」，寫出了後來沿用的設定，關於阿銀的畢業典禮。也用軟體畫了房間平面配置圖，記得當時折騰很久，希望這麼多年來技術進步了啊。





	1. [銀土] 跟著白兔跳樹洞可不見得都能全身而退 01

那是一個難得的冬日。  
太陽從多日陰霾裡探頭，但難得的不是這點：先前的氣象預報已經向大眾預告有場大風雪會降臨，使得大江戶上上下下為此一陣忙亂。嚴陣以待之後卻被老天爺直接放鴿子，眾人莫不有一種被瞞騙的氣憤之情。

而對某些人來說，要氣憤的，遠不止於天氣。

『天殺的自然捲——！！』  
「等等等那個忘記解下來是阿銀我不對但多串君別忘昨天玩得有多盡—嗚哇啊啊啊———」

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

事情，是前一天開始的。  
異常平和的冬天刺激人們的期待心理，特別是心情向來緊繃的真選組副長土方十四郎，總覺該要有事件來舒展筋骨才行。  
於是當巡邏快接近尾聲，遠遠看到那叢自然捲從什麼地方像隻白兔晃出來時，心情上也有了準備。

是邀約，而且是已經摸清自己行程，得知明日休假的計畫性邀約。  
不久前才為菩薩替他報恩的事情忿忿不平，說著「多串君絕對不能滿足於那種程度的暖床、阿銀我會讓多串刮目相看」等無理話語，然後在被自己以『最近沒休假』推開後沈寂好些日子，想是悶到慌了吧？

 

「反正屯所的暖氣也不夠好、明天又是暴風雪的來嘛！都安排好了～♥」  
說著、手臂勾搭上來。

意外地對銀時所說的"安排"不怎麼排斥 — 零星飄下的雪花應是幫兇 — 土方的腳步只緩了下便跟上，轉身時順手掏出手機通知屯所今晚不回去。  
「嘿嘿這次一定包君滿意！」  
看戀人頗有自覺的表情，沒有多費唇舌的開場讓銀時不禁眉飛色舞起來。  
「我以前幫過旅館老闆大忙，酬勞是任選想要的房間且食物不收費喔！」

『等等！別說得像是清洗床單那麼簡單！  
血、那是血跡吧！你以為把畫面弄成黑白的我就看不出來嗎？！』

看到銀時的回想畫面出現怎看都像是黑吃黑之後要收拾的殘局，還有銀時打開房門時那驚恐的表情，都說明事情絕對不單純，讓土方一瞬考慮是否該要把眼前的傢伙以「毀棄案件證物」為由移送法辦。

 

兩人進了一間外觀普通，內裝則相當講究的旅館，單從螢幕上展示的房間種類多少就知道收費頗高。土方讓銀時去櫃臺交涉，自己抱著一絲好奇心裝作不在意地偷瞄螢幕：除異國情調布置、多種主題房間外，還有不輸給五星級飯店的豪華房。

以往挑旅館時要嘛地利之便、不然就是受銀時預算限制而簡單了事；  
像是今日有備而來的奢侈還是第一次，於是突然間被銀時的好心情感染，土方嘴角一鬆，綻出了淡淡的笑意。

「這可完全不是你們老闆答應我的！  
不行、不能接受！去叫他來！」

略高的音調打斷了土方的思緒，走過去發現櫃臺小姐正在對銀時解說今日由於房間幾乎被預訂完畢，所剩選擇不多，只能將就些從中挑揀。  
這種情況即便叫老闆也無法解決，是要就此撤退另闢戰場，或是把好心情打個折扣屈就一下。  
土方看門外開始變得厚重的雪花陣，推了銀時一把，『隨便哪一間都可以。』

「唔唔唔～為什麼多串君對女孩子就這麼好說話？」  
嘟噥"這根本是旅館老闆的陰謀故意不給好房間"，銀時從寥寥無幾的方格中勉強挑出一間料想土方應該不會太不習慣的主題房。  
「不管是什麼都不要驚訝喔～」

 

『你這傢伙的惡趣味不就那些？還能怎樣？』  
自認見識夠多了而挑釁地回話，土方把煙捻熄在接待處的煙灰缸裡，和銀時走進電梯。

 

「那麼要上課囉～」開房門時吹出鐘響的音調，  
「多串君還在上學時已經是新式學校了嗎？」  
銀時挑的是平易近人的教室主題房，甫進門玄關處即是一般高中的鞋櫃，隨意開啟幾個小門還有告白用信件掉出來，製作的細心度由此可見一斑。

『不是。我早年待過私塾，後來在道場間踢館，直到在近藤老大那住下....』  
想想也不過十幾年，學制改變得徹底而迅速，土方內心不禁感嘆起來。

 

「這麼說、是阿銀我跟十四第一次上課了！果然挑對了！」  
聽到土方說出"過去"，並又一次印證兩人的相似性，銀時為自己的慧眼得意了會，引領戀人進入。

 

玄關之後是位於長方形房間右側的浴室，往左側看去是尋常教室的布置：黑板及用具、講桌、前兩排的桌椅、布告欄以及左側角落的一個大鐵櫃，兩人面對著的牆是一排顯示藍天白雲的假窗。  
房間中間與正門同側有道拉門，裡面是可供換衣的空間及穿衣鏡。  
教室兩排桌椅後以鐵櫃分隔房間，"後面"是調皮搗蛋的同學熟悉的保健室布置，醫療用品聽診器等一應俱全；旁邊則為白簾圍起的雙人病床。  
如果只看任何一角都會是普通學校的移植，但土方仍注意到掛在拉門門框旁的鎖鍊和頸環，及在講桌上的皮環鐐銬。

（若想看房間平面/3D模擬圖，請至網誌觀看 ❤  
http://anpathio.pixnet.net/blog/post/27919628）

 

銀時在鐵櫃放下之前的採購物、解下木刀和外套後肆意探勘。  
土方的好奇心引領他翻了學生書桌：真有課本，其上還有塗鴉，抽屜深處也有漫畫等常見"課外讀物"，實為專業。  
「哇！還真不少選擇！  
十四想扮成什麼角色？我想不管哪種都很合適的！」

 

說得很開明，不過已是眼明手快地抓了水手服和百褶裙出來，  
「十四該很適合這種隨風翻飛小蠻腰、飛吹裙低見褲褲的..  
噢我錯了！收起來！我馬上收！」

一時不慎讓妄想跑得過火才驚覺危機殺到眼前的銀時，退至黑板才勉強躲過土方的刀鋒。  
看著皺眉一語不發的戀人，他不得不快速思考要怎麼挽回情勢：會急躁到出刀顯然是害羞到一定程度，再晚一點說不定就會反悔，必須儘快使其分心、放鬆才能進入狀況。

不過明明都願意跟到這裡，到現在也沒想到要離開，武裝心態還沒放下？  
對於該說是天然、遲鈍、彆扭，還是害羞到極致的戀人，銀時常有種得先勒馬回頭分析對方心理才能決定手法的無力感。

 

「那十四喜歡同級生劇本嗎？  
像是放學後一起被罰掃教室的好伙伴之類的～」

『怎麼聽起來是我被拖累？而且、為什麼要跑劇本？』  
收刀後稍微平復怒意，土方不自覺地反省了下，儘管是自己先挑釁的，卻像是仍在堤防銀時的陷阱。

「重點是氣氛啊！氣氛！」  
銀時連語調都放軟，向土方靠近些，  
「雖然阿銀我也跟十四一樣想趕快"進入正題"，不過浪費大好布景不是很可惜？平常可沒機會看到阿銀的學生制服姿喔～」

 

就算是想反駁自己是被好奇心引來，末了卻發現若拒絕，銀時的結論會是自己想直接破題然後歡樂地撲上來。

一開始，就是殊途同歸。

 

土方咬咬下唇，解下腰際的刀靠放在最後一排桌椅邊。  
『說吧！還有什麼劇本？』

「嘛嘛～這種時候就別像是公務員想交差的心態哪！」  
每回看到土方如舉行儀式般的解刀，總得壓抑狂笑不止的衝動。  
一臉覺悟樣的戀人實在是太可愛了！

「我想想......不良和學生會長怎樣？」  
從衣櫃裡拉出立領的學生服和眼鏡，腦中迅速勾勒出比身著真選組制服更禁欲而青澀的土方影像。

『還是我被找麻煩？換一個！』  
把銀時遞來的眼鏡試戴，自覺不合適又還回去時，"理所當然"地下著命令。

 

銀時笑笑，明白計策奏效。  
跟某次兩人被一同銬在廁所時一樣，也是銀時在出主意，而非人稱真選組智將的土方。剛才的話語也透露他完全沒考慮過自己是"不良"的可能性，會傾向選擇權力擁有者的角色。

「有社團活動的衣服呢！網球、足球...喔喔這個好！弓道社社服！」  
銀時眼裡閃過異樣的火花，  
「十四、你就是快遲到所以偷懶在教室換衣服的弓道社社員，  
阿銀我呢...是把球拍忘在教室而回來拿的網球王子，如何？」

 

『劇本短成這樣根本不合格！何況裝什麼王子啊！』  
"既然要做，就要徹底"的個性讓土方認真檢討起來 — 當然也因聽出銀時的語調過度興奮。  
說著要培養氣氛的傢伙其實才是最想破題的吧！

銀時喃喃地抱怨土方的標準太過嚴格，又在衣櫃裡翻索一陣，  
「是軍服、連馬鞭也附上會不會太周到了？  
　軍校設定怎樣？教師與未來軍官的課後幽會～」  
在銀時提起馬鞭時不由自主打個寒顫，本能上感知不妥，土方搖頭中止了銀時進一步的妄想。

 

「唉～只好來個很傳統的師生劇本吧！」  
戀人挑剔的胃口大概會把自己的腦漿先搾乾，銀時當機立斷地從櫃裡掏出西裝強推給土方，  
「土方老師就去拉門後的小間換衣服然後準備登場，我呢、是放學後要跟老師討論人生煩惱的學生。」

 

哄著還想要說什麼的土方、推他進拉門後的小空間，銀時露出調皮的笑容，  
「那麼老師，放學後見～」

 

『什麼放學後見嘛......』  
把身上的真選組制服換下疊好，對著粉紅色的襯衫唾棄了兩秒決定不換，只繫上領帶搭上外套。  
鏡中映射出來的自己頗為陌生，但看起來似是心情不錯？  
是"一拉開門後會有奇妙事情發生"的期待所致，土方深知日常很難有此類不需提防性命危險的體驗。

 

『才不是安心...』  
土方低嘆，聽見銀時說OK後拉開其實不怎順手的門，卻先是被眼前暈黃色調帶開注意力：原本是藍天白雲的窗轉為晚霞的絢彩，黃昏夕陽柔和地灑進教室令桌椅拖長了影子。看來房內可以任意調節光線，真先進......

 

「老師喜歡這樣的氣氛嗎？」  
與平時說話完全不同，帶著拘謹的假音還用敬語地開問。

覺得奇怪的土方這才轉頭去看在講桌附近的銀時...  
水手服百摺裙雙馬尾還有巨乳是怎在這麼短的時間內弄出來的？！

 

『銀...』  
「是捲子唷！」  
露出在女孩子身上應是甜美，但反串的廢柴大叔做起來只存詭異的微笑，捲子雙手背在後面慢慢接近土方，  
「老師可以替人家解答人生的疑惑嗎？」

 

看著打算跑這荒謬劇本的銀時一點馬虎都沒有的態度，土方暗忖要真的是教師才絕對不會讓自己落入此種被PTA控告的危險。

 

『好、捲子...同學的疑惑是？』  
「請問老師嫁給我之後，我可不可以養一隻大狗跟兩個孩子呢？」

『咳、咳咳———』  
本來還預備著升學或就業相關的回答，結果竟是如此單刀直入、要說相關又不完全且根本混入銀時自身現實的問題，被自己嗆到的土方掙扎回答，  
『當然是不行！要養你自己養！』

 

反過來想駁斥這並不是人生的疑惑、外加制止銀時"你嘟嘴並不可愛"時，看捲子氣急敗壞地跺腳、又在背後扭手指或手帕的模樣，就思路卡到不知該先吐嘈哪些地方。

「為人師怎能如此不負責任？人家可是煩惱很久了呢！」  
『那你就永遠地煩惱下去吧！』  
幾乎如結束對話般的放出大絕，土方不禁疑惑起主導劇本的銀時原本以為說出這樣的對白能有什麼發展？

「好過份唷！虧人家把巧克力做好了呢！」  
說著從背後拿出藏著的心形盒，打開後巧克力香氣即時撲鼻而來。

土方隱約記起現在是奸商巧藉天人產品巧克力大發利市的二月天，但看看明顯是銀時手工製作，其上還有細心繪製的美奶滋皇冠，便稍理解銀時的用意：是男人直接送巧克力準會被自己當場推回，卻認為裝扮成女孩送到就不會拒絕嗎？

 

思考回路接通的同時，土方不知該不該怪罪還為銀時找好藉口的自己。  
『捲子同學...巧克力我收下，但不准再提嫁娶的議題。』  
條件交換是土方最熟悉的談判方式，眼見捲子爽快答應，便忍著不熟悉的甜味將手掌大的巧克力吞下。

「恭喜老師，Stage 1 CLEAR.」  
微笑中舔走土方嘴角的殘餘，銀時愉快地欣賞用口水稀釋糖份的戀人。

『為什麼從跑劇本變成遊戲了？』  
想反咬但因更想吐嘈而喪失先機，土方頗不甘心地問。

「這是在誇讚你終於進入狀況啦！再來一起挑衣服吧！」  
順勢把人帶往角落的衣櫃，見土方只是叨上句『把女裝換掉、好怪！』，沒有阻撓或不配合，銀時趕快打鐵趁熱，  
「學校設定不只師生，還有很多可能性喔！  
　像是...理事長和教師、老師和家長之類的～」

 

『聽起來都很危險。』  
不自覺地反對，土方口吻其實很嚴肅，銀時卻只想大笑，認真過頭的戀人實在是可愛得無以復加。

 

「那麼來一個安全保險的。」  
銀時掏出白長袍，「再也沒有比保健室主題更陽光健康治癒人心了！」

保健室？不就是床了嗎？！  
明明滿腦子那檔子事哪裡陽光健康了？！！

銀時擺明不讓土方吐嘈，逕自俐落地脫下土方的西裝外套、塞給白袍推往"保健室"的方向，「別偷看、我一會兒就來，老師要乖乖坐著等我喔！」


	2. [銀土] 跟著白兔跳樹洞可不見得都能全身而退 02

『又不是幼稚園小朋友......』  
邊抱怨，仍是老實地背對銀時，換上白袍後在桌前坐下。

 

無聊等待間開始翻找抽屜內用物：病歷表、各類藥水、血壓計......  
這年頭開情趣旅館原來需如此大費周章？不知其他主題房有多講究。

 

啊不不不不行，土方又使勁地甩頭，想根除"有機會再來"的荒謬念頭。

 

「報告老師，病患一枚又來報到！」  
中氣十足甚至反踹了下門製造音效，完全不是他口中說的角色應有行為。  
土方尚未轉身去看，來人已經一屁股坐在左側的床位上。  
「還是老毛病，請"例行"檢查一下吧！」

在正眼看到銀時之前，土方一瞬飄過足球少年等"清新健康"的形象以配合剛才聽到的台詞，不過沒想到完全不是這麼回事。

熨得漿直的立領深色制服，連袖口都拉得分外整齊，配以銀質半框眼鏡，還有彷如對人生勢在必得、過份銳利的眼神，是完全能騙過人的菁英氣息。  
土方用力眨眨眼睛，努力調適面前的景象和認知差異，直到被提醒要拿出病歷表才停止直視銀時。  
別過頭笨拙地在病歷表格上隨便填寫所知的銀時個人資料，輕咳一聲後要銀時詳細描述病情。

「就是胸口悶痛得像是火燒，一直很焦躁...」  
嘿嘿剛剛絕對是害羞了！一定是沒想到阿銀我會這麼帥吧！  
銀時解開上衣，卻是刻意放慢動作、放緩音調，果然看到土方偷瞥後頰上飛紅，咬起下唇的懊惱狀。  
「不過每次來保健室看到老師就會好一點...因為老師是神醫投胎的吧？」

『我明明什麼都沒做！』  
本欲回"有毛病的是你腦袋！挑這爛台詞"，想想又會讓場面冷下便忍著，『擺明只是想蹺課睡覺罷了！課業怎辦？』

 

「唉～老師啊！對我這種天才來說，上課才是浪費人生喔！」  
已經躺回床上以左手為枕很舒服的模樣，卻仍以右手推了一下眼鏡，擺出自以為帥氣的姿勢。  
「這麼好的天氣就該外出溜達，可是又不能把身為解藥的老師拐出去，  
只好每天來保健室報到。阿銀我還真是勤快啊！」

 

『滾在床上伸懶腰可一點說服力都沒有！』  
總算找到堅實的立足點吐嘈回去，『既然找到解藥就睡你的大頭覺吧！』

本來就沒多大興致陪玩醫生病人遊戲，土方心想這回合的劇本真乏善可陳而正要中止，銀時自顧自的說了下去。  
「可是過一陣身體會熱得更厲害、需要靠向老師才能抒解，像是現在......」  
算準時機打斷土方，銀時坐起身，伸手拿取桌上的聽診器替土方掛上，將另一端安在自己胸口。  
「老師可以聽聽看，阿銀我的心有沒有說謊。」

聽著銀時總是在正經與玩笑間擺盪的話語，令土方不自覺地緊了眉間，他甚至看到眼前出現"左勾拳、右勾拳"的選單；  
但頸邊掠過的溫暖一時安撫了想出手的衝動，而在銀時的唇覆上自己的時，被佔領聽覺的心跳聲震得忘記思考。

 

「Stage 2, CLEAR.」  
非常"節制"地結束長吻，推出這句後看到土方不知是生氣又被得逞，還是埋怨自己不該一直玩遊戲而遲遲不進入"正題"的糾結表情就甜上心頭。  
銀時幫忙拿下聽診器，想乾脆順勢把人拉上床繼續，沒想到抹著嘴的土方在椅子上坐定了，批評他的劇本和評分標準都很莫名其妙。

 

「那下輪由十四主導吧！阿銀我絕對會努力配合！」  
嘛～如果能讓向來被動的戀人變為主動也未嘗不是好事。  
銀時調整心態，催促土方回到衣櫃前。

『你打算這樣玩到何時？』  
「只要阿銀我的腦漿還夠用就能奉陪下去。  
不過要是十四忍不住了，我也會調整的。」

 

銀時眼裡的土方很明顯想反駁，卻是奮力讓那句『誰會忍不住』留在嘴裡。  
呵呵、顯然要長期抗戰了？  
沒關係，阿銀我可是很擅長打耐力戰的呢！

脫下自己的制服掛回，銀時湊近土方替他拿走白袍鬆開領帶，隨後被土方肘擊（輕）才沒能進一步解襯衫。  
把注意力放回櫃內，土方發現銀時並沒誇大裡面琳瑯滿目的程度，像是社團用服這種不屬於"教室"的衣物也列屬其中，而且，『為什麼有泳裝？』

 

「咦咦十四一挑就挑泳裝嗎？！」還是女性的！  
顯然做了過份聯想的銀時下意識摀鼻，「喔喔人工呼吸PLAY也好棒！」

『我只是要吐嘈、才不會穿！！』  
情急之下土方隨手拉了另一件出來，竟是件暴走族的長外套，背後還繡有夜露死苦字樣，頭帶和誇張的飛機頭頭套一應俱全。

「噗哈哈啊哈哈哈————」  
笑到搥黑板的銀時完全止不住眼淚，  
「十四、穿...一定、好棒！這劇..本、哈哈哈！  
是導師要輔導不良學生回歸正途，還是改邪歸正的教師要把畢生絕活都傳授給後輩呢？哈哈哈！！」

 

土方黑著臉再度肘擊（重）銀時，責怪他在旁毛手毛腳自己才會拿錯衣服，隨後埋首衣堆不再理會銀時。

「啊啊笑得臉好痛...」  
笑上好一陣而倒在講台上的銀時好不容易停住了，看著應該也是在忍笑中邊奮鬥的戀人背影，想藉著旁邊的講桌站起來時，注意到講桌內也有道具。

 

「十四你看，連畢業證書都準備了，好貼心哪！  
這麼說來十四拿過證書嗎？」

 

『沒有。當時、一直念得很斷續。』  
每回接近結業時，總會遇上人生的轉捩點。  
所幸幼時被收養期間的基礎夠紮實，在近藤的道場時的閱讀才銜接得上，而在進京後中斷至今倒也沒碰到什麼大問題，土方覺得證書也不必要了。

『反正證書什麼的、只是張紙......』  
語尾收得頗輕，土方注意到捏著證書的銀時神情不若平時的輕鬆：  
略瞇起的紅眼看進房裡某處，是回憶是惋惜，也許更是、遺憾。

自覺那句『只是張紙』的發言可能傷害到銀時，但也收回不能，土方尷尬煩惱要不要就此沈默。

 

「原來冰箱在這裡...十四要不要吃、喝點什麼？」  
一陣，聲音聽來已經恢復元氣的銀時打開講桌下的小冰箱，  
「喔～連食物都是懷舊風呢！  
這個、十四小時候一定吃過吧？果汁冰棒。」

遞過來的是葡萄口味，經歷上回總悟的鬧劇令土方對它產生陰影，但仍在遲疑一會後接下。  
銀時並沒有催促土方對衣著下決定，僅是很隨興地拿來購物袋中的蛋糕配著吃，甜上加甜看得土方是直搖頭。

「我在想，若我們是同級生應該會過每天爭奪最後一個炒麵麵包的日子，」  
宣布進入中場休息，嘴巴卻更忙碌的銀時還沒放棄被拒絕多次的構想，  
「即使同班也必會互別苗頭、讓導師列為重點看管的難兄難弟吧？」

『永無安寧的日子我才不想要。』  
輕微的愧疚讓土方陪坐在旁邊的桌上，連吐嘈語氣都放柔和了，  
『何況我一定會成為風紀委員、是老師的得力幫手之類的。』

見土方難得貼心回應自己的妄想，銀時知道他的確注意到剛才自己的  
"不對勁"，便笑笑、打算以"恢復正常"來讓戀人放心。  
「十四和我聯手的話，在運動方面應該是所向無敵的。  
　所以校方應該會為了戰力平衡而每年把我們分在不同組..  
嗚嗚大人怎麼可以拆散我們～～」  
邊說邊叼著冰棒湊近土方，  
「啊不過、白組組長的傳統是要穿全套的婚紗耶！好想看十四...喔噗——」

 

『咳、呸呸、喂、我的襯衫！！』  
又聽到胡言亂語而本能肘擊（中）銀時，卻因擊中下巴而讓他還沒吃完的冰棒灑上自身，而土方的狼狽也不僅於此：在聽及"婚紗"時下意識地咬斷自己的冰棒，汁液流了半身，『這很難洗的！』

連忙將襯衫脫下，迅速拭去在褲子上蔓延的殘餘，原本要銀時負起責任把衣服洗淨，看看正蹲在地上抱住下巴哭訴自己的暴力的自然捲，便決定搶時間先自力救濟比較實際。

『少裝哭！把教室收拾乾淨！』  
撇下一句頗有為師尊嚴的話語，土方拿起衣服快步走進浴室。  
拿起肥皂又搓又洗，一開始水量沒控制好，濺得褲子和半身上都是水珠，土方一度考慮要不要連長褲都要脫下來晾乾。  
好不容易把痕跡洗去大半，原本持平的心情也急速地偏向一方。  
『混蛋自然捲！』

好奇心不僅能殺死貓，連狗也......嗯？這句怎麼冒出來的？  
土方甩甩頭，自責尚未脫離被總悟捉弄後疑神疑鬼的餘孽，門竟如感應式般的突然被打開。

灰色連身工作服手拿拖把，眼神比平常死上十倍的自然捲一臉無辜登場。

 

「耶？不是工具室啊這邊...  
　不過，發現違反制服條例的學生一枚，不想要我向老師舉報的話給我10根草莓口味的棒棒糖。」

平板的語調令土方更為惱怒，當下把這不知好歹的"工友"吼了出去。


	3. [銀土] 跟著白兔跳樹洞可不見得都能全身而退 03

到底現在演的是哪齣？

已經摸不著銀時的意圖和作為，雖然也不是多想要主導"劇本"的進行，可也難說自己能"樂在其中"。  
不由自主思考起是否有奉陪下去的必要時，耳邊響起的以前銀時埋怨自己"不夠浪漫'的話語。  
早已自認就是這脾氣，卻也心知若去責怪總是想些花招怪招的銀時，就變得太過吹毛求疵，

何況、會去在意浪漫不浪漫的，難道是日常那樣還不夠滿...  
不不不管他做什麼！

緊鎖眉間甩甩頭以驅除在腦海飄過的"可怕"想法，覺得被壓得喘不過氣的土方停下水龍頭，看到鏡中臉色潮紅的自己頓時羞惱起來，只得使勁擰扭襯衫洩憤，也是這時才聽到外面有人寫黑板的聲音。

快速不間斷，寫字之外應有圖畫，彷彿被人逼著交暑假作業的速度，銀時又在做什麼？

似是注意到浴室的動靜，粉筆書寫的聲音突然中斷、甩下，大概拿了東西，接著是走近的腳步。  
一瞬，土方不知如何是好：不怎甘願被動回應銀時，也不願再被說是冷場、掃興份子。

門不疾不徐地拉開，粉紅襯衫白長袍眼鏡和叼在嘴上的煙，是前面嘗試過的造型混搭，唯眼神還是銀時招牌的死魚眼。  
他遞進兩個空衣架，瞭解用意的土方順手接下，在浴室晾起衣服。

第二個遞進來的是套男生夏季制服，乍看之下頗為普通，拿上手後才注意到其上已多處被扯破，還綴以紅藥水繪成的血跡，十足十的不良氣息。  
『等等、你...』

「剩下沒翻出來的都是女裝，我以為土方同學不好此道？」  
微微一笑，卻沒有平時的囂張。

 

在被提醒室內不能吸煙後掏出嘴裡的東西竟是根棒棒糖，讓土方為此瞠目結舌，一時忘卻反駁。

 

「土方同學弄好的話就回教室來吧！  
　今天是最後一天，可別讓老師等太久。」  
看著銀時靜靜地關上門，土方不由得注意到他對自己的稱呼方式。  
在不需正經的場合，銀時最常使用的便是"多串君"這不倫不類的名字，  
且多半伴隨嘻皮笑臉。"十四'是自然捲想撒嬌時專用，在應是能輕鬆帶過的場合，銀時選擇的稱呼卻意外正式；就算是說為了配合劇本，土方直覺應有特別用意。

提及教室和"最後一天"，聯想起來便應是"畢業式"。  
看來銀時的確非常在意此一形式，是想彌補遺憾？

思考間已抖開襯衫套上，發現連扣子都零零落落就索性只扣胸前的部分，想起要扮演不良學生便不將下擺紮進，腰間透風的感覺讓土方不大適應。  
長褲的質地比意料中來得柔軟，雖舒適但在左大腿上開了道很大的裂口，土方嘗試幾次想將之拉緊，效果不彰終是放棄。

聽到外頭像是終於完工、推開椅子坐下的聲音後是一片靜寂，土方調整了心情，走出去面對銀時為他布置、鋪陳的劇本。

教室仍是一片暈黃的柔和，緩和了"告別"的感傷氣氛。  
黑板上盡是祝賀畢業的文字和圖繪，如鵬程萬里、❤永遠在一起等常見語句，至於那個相合傘下的兩人名字就算了。  
第一排桌上擺放著整齊的畢業證書，走近看到姓名欄位填寫奇怪的名字；站在講台上、已經不知何時把棒棒糖吃完的銀時手上也一份，究竟？

 

「我以前沒參加過畢業典禮所以程序也不清楚，不過照著字念念應沒錯。」  
示意土方到講桌前就位，畢恭畢敬地將證書內容照本宣科了一遍，將證書交給土方，隨後裝模作樣地擦了下眼角。  
「班上最調皮搗蛋的土方同學也畢業了，為師真的是好感動啊～～」

 

『喂喂...』  
自我感動個什麼鬼！

「當年，我其實能是班上第一個也是唯一一個能拿到畢業證書的人。  
畢竟是助教嘛！在老師寫的時候就會看到了。  
當時老師在煩惱如何給班上每一個孩子取奇怪稱號寫在證書上，  
還說其他孩子可以討價還價，唯獨我的駁回不可。  
老師說是初見的印象不想更改，那時的我不怎服氣，堅持不要先領。」

 

坐下後突然轉換語氣說了下去，銀時臉上瞥過、可稱為慘澹的笑容令土方不忍打斷他。

 

「老師後來...臨時去了很遠的地方沒回來，文件也都被大火燒空了......  
有時想想、還會堅持無聊事情的自己，很傻...真是、年輕的證明哪～  
啊、說出來了......以前沒對任何人說過。  
會被同學追打的蠢事我才不會做呢哈哈哈......」

都是成人了，卻仍用"去很遠的地方"來代換用詞，自然捲也有任性到不肯接受事實的時候？

 

是、還想要相信敬愛的老師有一天會回來、  
還想要從老師手上領到那份當初拒絕接受的證書，  
而銀時屆時一定會很樂意再被用那樣的稱號叫一輩子吧？

 

覺得被銀時的情緒感染而偷吸了鼻子，土方拿起桌上的證書走上講台，  
對著還來不及做出反應的銀時唸出證書上的文字，  
『隣の妖精ちゃん，十月十日生。  
你在本學堂各科修業期滿，成績合格，在此頒發證書。』

語畢將證書交與銀時 — 然後連土方自己都不知道為什麼 —   
順手輕拍了他的頭，以不曾對待過的柔和說道，  
『做得很好，銀時。』

 

本來放證書在桌上的用意便是希望土方能如法炮製，甚至也做好了被土方吐嘈取笑自己過往稱號的心理準備，在突然想說出源由後，便止不住對那無法挽回的過往失落起來。  
而眼前的戀人不僅是頒發證書，還做了大放送般的安慰舉動，接過證書的銀時情不自禁地攔腰摟抱住這難得溫柔的存在，  
「十四......」

 

『....うっ』  
被突然抱住、捲毛直接在身上磨蹭是種奇妙的感受。銀時的鏡片貼上時還被其冷溫震了一下，竄過腰間的吐息濕熱而不連貫，銀時該不會在偷哭？  
雙手對於回擁的反應異常陌生，就這樣僵著不知如何是好，待鮮少需安撫他人的土方覺察呼吸、心跳仍在加速，已是稍後的事情。


	4. [銀土] 跟著白兔跳樹洞可不見得都能全身而退 04

這時打攪感傷人士頗不人道，發窘的土方只得暫將目光放在教室其他處。  
敞開的衣櫃門讓其內衣服迎著晚霞色彩，將原本的白染得較不炫目...白？

硬挺的立領上衣，肩章襯在黑色肩褡上閃閃發亮，袖口旁搭著白手套透出不折不扣的軍人氣息，是海軍制服。  
胡說八道的自然捲......

『喂！什麼叫剩下的都是女裝？』  
拍打自然捲的頭卻紋風不動，雖瞬時想質疑銀時所有言論的真假，但自恃能辨識銀時是否說謊的土方只針對服裝的事情發火。  
『不是還剩下海軍制服嗎？』

認為眼鏡上的霧氣礙事而已先拿下放在黑板溝槽，銀時儘管面臨土方不怎留情的攻擊，仍頑固得不肯放手，擅自開啟小動物模式亂蹭一把。  
「那套...要脫很麻煩欸...」

『什麼麻煩...哎、會痛！銀時別咬！唔嗚、嗯——』  
本來就已經被蹭到癢得難耐，冷不防被銀時在腰間啃咬了幾下，嚐到疼痛的訊息之際再被他用舌頭細密舔舐，竟是意想不到的招架不了。

土方自覺僅鬆懈了一會，下一刻已是被銀時按倒在講桌上；後腦扣上緊鄰講桌的第一排桌面、頭下腳上的危機讓土方掙扎起來，力量卻在銀時順著褲管裂口撫上大腿內側時削弱不少。  
身體敗陣的速度過快，熱度、喘息都絕對不是反抗引起的，土方氣急敗壞地直指罪魁禍首，  
『你、做了什...』

 

一手忙著解開兩方的皮帶和衣物，另一手還兼要擋開戀人的還擊，  
銀時感嘆每次抱土方時都要面對"手不足"的問題。  
「沒有喔～只是這裡是旅館嘛！  
冰棒裡有的可不只是色素和水分而已...」

『果然太大意了！』不管怎麼小心都還是？  
雖然認真思考起來也似不應是要"小心"的場合，隱約感覺出矛盾，土方仍執意要以氣憤代替愧疚。

「別這麼說哪！吃得比較多的阿銀我可也都忍到這地步了～  
至少稱讚一下咪～」  
傾前刻意讓兩人下身隔著衣物摩擦，看到戀人臉頰迅速炸紅便樂不可支。

只要稍一停下掙扎，悶在體內的難受就會更上一層，明明銀時還未真正"開始"。  
得知是藥物效用後，身體反應更肆無忌憚地奔往不想要的方向。  
雙手被壓制，上衣鈕釦被銀時輕易咬下，再刻意以呼氣吹開布料、並伸出舌頭在胸腹間一舔時，尤讓土方對自己的敏感度感到絕望。

能如此主導行動還不被強力阻撓，明瞭戀人終於進入各方面都很"誠實"的階段，銀時的得意是少不了的。  
抬頭看看天花板，裝模作樣地嘆了口氣，  
「可惜天花板不是鏡面，不然真想讓多串君看看自己現在有多誘人哪～」

土方邊咬牙忍住銀時四處落下的刺激，也"聽話"地看上面，內心慶幸客觀環境沒更助長自然捲的氣焰，反駁的聲音卻比預料中顫抖，  
『混蛋！我說過、要當風紀的...』

「是是～那十四是放學後認真在教室寫日誌的好風紀委員，然後我是被如此有心的學生感動而留下陪伴的導師如何？」  
『對學生、毛手毛腳...該被檢舉！』  
「如果是個為了老師而萬年留級的學生就不會有人有意見啦！」

在吻上前先輕咬土方的下唇，看著那份眼神裡投射過來的懊惱，再以犯規的長吻令他的對抗意識幾度瀕臨瓦解。  
對方反咬回來的力道輕得不似報復或警告，招引著自己更猛烈回應。  
一不小心讓土方被抬起的腳撞上黑板，聽及吃痛的一聲後便是自己的側腹被他的膝蓋頂撞。

『你...該不會想在這、做完吧？』  
被疼痛警覺到該要堅持原則，儘管從一開始就已經不知讓步多少了。

「嗯？喔、十四是床派...這裡光線比較好嘛！」  
說著毫不相關的瞎話，銀時彎身到桌下不知摸索什麼，  
「不過如果十四堅持，就試試看這個吧！」

轉眼間土方的右手腕上就多了個黑色物體：先前被收起的皮製手環。  
被銬上瞬間還疑惑銀時怎會挑這麼沒束縛性的用具，隨即發現右手已完全使力不能動彈不得，  
『這...為什麼？！』

「呴～今天真幸運！說明書上可寫著"不是對每個人都有效"呢！」  
見效後銀時順手在土方右腳踝掛上一個，將土方僅有戰鬥力再削減一半。  
「剛進來、十四還在看課本和漫畫的時候，阿銀我可是很乖地在看器具使用說明書喔～」

外觀為普通皮環，實為天人科技產物，在房間範圍內只要啟動，皮環內的晶片會阻隔大腦的指令，使被套住部位無法隨意移動，如被千斤頂壓住，卻不會影響血液循環。

「看到說明還半信半疑，既然十四也確認了，建議不要費力想移動手腳，不然等解下後，肌肉會異常酸痛的！」

彷彿"好心"的解說一番，只讓土方覺得怒不可遏，然失去一半身體控制權的他已無暇顧及其他。

銀時較之前更有餘裕脫下白袍、疊好墊在土方腰下；  
鬆下領帶很"開明"地詢問是要蒙眼還是用來綁下另一手腕，被土方怒斥後再很自然地棄置。  
面對銀時游刃有餘的鬧劇，無言中的土方轉頭看向癱軟的右手，即使試圖想解開也是徒勞無功。  
躺臥的狀態下仍在喘氣，熱度揮散不開，情況越來越不妙，而那個先前還在抱怨他才比較難受的傢伙現在到底...？

土方頗不甘願地看上去，竟發現銀時正"不專心"地一手愛撫自己的大腿，一手捧著本小冊子在閱讀。

『給我認真一點！』險些吼叫出來，努力抑制自己揮手打掉小冊的舉動，土方抱持『乾脆不理會這爛人算了！』的決定而死命掙扎爬起，但在能見成果前即被握住、熟練地撫弄起來。  
手一時酸軟，土方撐住上身對銀時怒喝，『沒誠意的話就、別—』

 

「十四誤會了啊！我是想起剛剛沒把說明書唸完，你也知道不肖廠商總會把真正重要的事情藏在※之後的小字嘛！  
所以趕快看一看有沒有不良副作用免得傷到十四啊！」  
雖像是一番好意，加害者本人說來實在一點善意都無。  
更何況銀時只有把目光放在自己身上時才服務得比較合意，一旦又回看手冊就根本只有敷衍了！

現下與其跟半弔子的銀時耗下去，不如靠自己比較正確。  
然土方隨即發現這可能是兩人交往以來首次動了"自救"念頭而不禁愣住。

 

不是不知道方法，而是不想知道自己......

 

「好！速讀完畢，基本上安全無虞。  
若事後肌肉酸痛，保健室書桌的抽屜有止痛藥。」  
將手冊扔向一旁，銀時熱著了一般解開襯衫鈕釦，再度"就位"的認真模樣讓土方不由自主地緊張起來。

 

「現在是老師的發問時間，請土方同學老實作答，答錯或答慢了可會受到懲罰唷～」  
銀時左手撐在桌上，將身體微微放低了些，隨後拉抬土方無法使力的右腿靠上肩膀；  
這高度讓土方頗不安，特別是在銀時隨興在小腿上烙吻，身體也感應般的抖了幾下，讓銀時更加確認皮環奪走的只是行動能力而不影響感受力。  
就算明白也該是"進入正題"的時刻，經驗告訴土方放縱之後一定會後悔。

看進土方的藍眼，銀時並不意外其中含著被壓抑的恐懼和正在與之搏鬥的覺悟，笑了笑，以頗輕鬆的口吻開場。  
「土方同學天資聰穎，只要以平常心一定沒問題的。  
為了讓你放鬆，第一道簡單點好了！自然科學、填空。  
老師我喜歡在什麼時間跟十四做呢？早上、還是晚上？」

『什...あぁッ——』  
雖有心理準備問題不可能正經，聽到提示時心想『這哪算自然科學？！』，更防備不及的是銀時在還未說完問題前，即神不知鬼不覺地將沾著潤滑劑的手指探入體內。  
因被突襲而緊繃起來的土方本能想逃避，但受到姿勢限制，無用的扭動根本制止不了銀時的手，更別提聽完題目。

「唉呀作答時間快沒有囉～土方同學加油！」  
前戲開始就受到這麼有活力的抵抗讓銀時對後續期待不已，得意完全反應在語調上。

『嗚—先犯規的傢伙、哼唔！  
明明是填空題說得像是選擇題一樣...騙小孩啊！』  
即便一切狀況不利於他，土方依舊察覺陷阱，俐落地指出銀時的狡猾之處。

 

「喔喔～不愧是土方同學，這麼快就發現老師的用心所在。  
正確答案是"隨時"。那麼為了獎勵，直接第二題社會人文吧！  
老師我的敏感帶在哪？請指出三處～用手摸也行。」

一邊說出題目，銀時很理所當然將手指增加到第二根，看著戀人更慌亂，竊笑之餘盤算著下一道更為難土方的題目內容。

『うん...最好是、你一人就代表了社會啦！』

還不到不能忍受的地步，至今也無法判定銀時這種"寓教於樂"的手段到底算不算"過份"了。被提醒了般的將手撤離銀時身上，只是下意識知道現在摸著的地方不是答案。  
自知過去是刻意忽略銀時在過程中的反應、不願去得知怎樣取悅他，  
於是這題變成名符其實的"不會作答"，土方只得先吐嘈再設法轉移重點。  
『而且、不是說劇本、要由我決...』

「當十四穿上那套衣服時就已經決定了唷～  
所以阿銀我現在是在回應十四拋給我的劇本呢！」

刻意延緩回應時間，只專心地進行拓寬。  
對於土方答不出來的原因也心裡有數，銀時很爽快讓"雙邊"都進展下去。

「好吧直接進第三：數學題，很簡單請好好把握得分機會！  
土方同學，現在老師放進去的手指有幾根呢？」

『住、手...不要！うはッ、はあぁ—』  
土方被銀時為了混淆計數而加劇的動作逼得無法說完話，銀時惡趣味地以手指在體內來回刮搔當然是主因，而更令他擔憂的是...  
『あぁ！不、可以...はぁ—』

明白已順利找到戀人身體的"正解"，也確認了好幾次，看土方承受不住的模樣便不禁想更壞心下去。  
「不趕快說的話，數目字可能會增加喔！」

『嗚、別——！』  
咬起唯一空閒的左手手背才能堵得住疾奔而出的呻吟，被反覆翻弄時再也止不住顫抖，土方絕望地說出答案，接著在銀時突然抽離自己後任無力和空虛霸佔身體。

戀人泫然欲泣的模樣總能令自己陶醉不已，雖然想多看看這難得的一面，如果沒適時到下一步就對雙方都只是折磨了。  
其實腦子什麼的早熱得不聽使喚，銀時將土方的腰拖近，開口時才發現自己也到非得大口吸氣的地步。

 

「最後，老師我想知道：沒見面的這段時間，十四到底有多想阿銀我呢？」

一陣只有喘息的沈默，土方很給面子地睜眼看向自己，但海藍的眼眸裡只剩下即將潰堤的情慾，而銀時正確解讀了那未能說出口的求救。  
「答不出來？那讓老師來幫忙印證吧！」

— "是證明題唷！"

把自己送入戀人體內時，為了能即時聽到反應，選擇在對方耳邊低語。  
如此卻是把土方的腿壓得更緊，土方覺得腰被折得難受，下意識左手抓緊銀時好排解這近似於痛的快感。

 

『うッ、ん、はぁん—』  
也許是藥物，或是比以往勉強的姿勢，土方感到氧氣完全不足，卻連張口吸氣也頂替不上消耗的速度。耳邊是銀時的喘氣聲，還有他完全不掩飾的歡愉語句，隱約記起他說要跟自己求證，但思念並不是能實體化的東西吧?

「十四、十四」慣常在情事中出神的土方被輕捏了左臉頰，「看看窗外。」  
被催促了第二次才發現原來沒睜開眼，土方注意到眼角濕潤的同時，發現映入眼簾的光線已非夕陽，而是深夜下的星光。  
看來比實際接近的銀河從這窗延伸到另一窗，襯著與自己瞳色相近的藍黑夜空美不勝收。

「剛剛不小心...撞到光源開關的樣子。  
一下子變的、好像...」  
講台其實是房內各功能控制中樞，選擇在這裡做也是為測試新功能。  
「跟十四從黃昏做到深夜一樣、如果能、做到早上的話...呵呵！好棒——」

後半是延續想像，也是感想。  
自覺已經到界限的銀時把注意力全集中到土方身上，加快了抽送的速度，把土方的回言切得零碎、不復意義。

 

『你—』真是不用期待那張嘴會講出像樣的話！！  
半是氣憤銀時，半是氣憤對銀時還有任何期待的自己。

『うん、ふッ！あぁーー』  
然隨即被排山倒海而來的快感清空思緒，原是罵人的話語化為表達解放的呼喊，迴盪在教室裡，消逝。

 

「土方同學把答案都寫到臉上了呢～」  
低笑中，銀時輕輕將土方的雙腿自肩膀放下，一手仍愛撫著土方的前方，  
「明明都累積得這麼多了，卻仍苦等到阿銀我來幫忙解決...怎能教我不愛十四呢？」

 

那笑容裡滿是得意、滿足，甚至是一絲感激，  
也因自知在過程中真正被寵溺的人，是他吧？

 

原本還不信銀時所說，直到自己手裡摸出濕潤，土方羞憤得不知如何是好，  
只得先怪罪銀時挑的場地使他這麼困窘。

「那麼換場地吧！」  
把土方抱個滿懷，舔過臉頰和耳垂，從顫抖中確實接收戀人其實意猶未盡的訊息，銀時慢慢調整呼吸的速度，還有話語中的興奮度。

 

「現在距離"天亮"，可以要多久就多久唷～」

 

 

事後？  
是個晴朗的好日子。

 

『天殺的自然捲——！！』  
「等等等那個忘記解下來是阿銀我不對但多串君別忘昨天玩得有多盡—嗚哇啊啊啊———」


End file.
